


Stolen

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Absolutely no non-con in actual story just Furiosa's past because Joe, F/M, Furiosa's childhood in the Citadel was kind of awful, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I ship them like crazy though fair warning, Max is awfully insightful for a guy who barely talks, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Platonic or not it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the corner of her eye Furiosa saw Valkyrie watching and not turning away, even after Max reached her."</p><p>Or, Joe took many things from Furiosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure what the convention is in this fandom, because there is rape and abuse backstory all over the place? So I warned, but Furiosa just thinks about her time as a Wife, so.

It was night in the desert, the night before they planned to take the Citadel. They had driven throughout the day, across the old Green Place -- the last time any of them would see it, most likely -- and set up camp when it was no longer in sight. Furiosa could still smell the muck and the mire, lodged in her brain like ghosts.

They'd seen no signs of the war parties, but still hadn't dared to light a fire. Valkyrie and Edie, the next youngest of the Vuvalini though she was still a good 4,000 days older than Furiosa, were keeping watch. The rest had folded the younger women into their sleep circle like their own children, with the War Boy on the edge by Capable. They were quiet but for the occasional murmur or rustling blanket.

Furiosa sat atop her trailer, a blanket around her shoulders and a rifle in her hands. She stared in the direction of the Citadel and played their plan over and over in her head, looking for flaws and trying not to hope.

In the cab, the Fool was cleaning and re-cleaning weapons. She could hear the click-click-whoosh, and when it went silent, she assumed he was asleep. It wasn't long, though, before he slipped out the door and disappeared behind a dune. Valkyrie and Edie both noticed and immediately dismissed him, returning to their watch.

When he crested the dune, still zipping up, he spotted Furiosa and seemed to think for a moment before nodding to himself, and climbing up to join her. He wrung his hands as he approached. She thought he was cold, but she'd rarely seen him fully still. 

From the corner of her eye she saw Valkyrie watching and not turning away, even after he reached her.

Wordlessly, he dropped down beside her, their shoulders touching. He clasped his hands between his legs to still them.

Furiosa closed her eyes, listening to him breathe.

"I, hmmm," he said, surprising her.

She knew now how long words took to find him. She waited.

"My family," he said. "After I -- after they --" He stopped. His breath shuddered. Furiosa was patient.

"Never went home after that," he said finally, softly, like a secret. "Didn't belong there anymore."

She turned slowly to look at him, and found his eyes meeting hers. Both their gazes skittered away at the same time. Furiosa felt the threat of tears.

Truthfully, she hadn't thought about belonging. She hadn't thought to live this long. But she'd needed it to _be there_. 

She'd been so young when she was taken, barely an initiate, newly bleeding, hopelessly naive. She'd thought for so long that they would come for her and when they didn't, she still refused to allow any doubts that home was still home. 

As she grew, she had started to understand that her memories might have been idealized, that she might have been shielded from ugly truths as a child, even that home might have fallen to the kind of bandits who'd taken her away and sold her to the Citadel. But she'd squashed all those thoughts, brutally. She'd promised her mother she'd survive, and to survive she needed to believe. When Joe had been on top of her, when Organic had touched her, when she'd sawed off her own arm in battle, when she'd watched herself do horrible things to keep her promise to her mother, she'd always escaped home in her mind. It had to be real, and she had to be a part of them still, even if she never saw them again. 

And now. Now. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. 

Last night, by the salt, Furiosa had tried to sleep with the others when her watch was over, and had ended up here. Tonight, she hadn't even tried. 

Maybe, if any of them survived -- but she couldn't think about that, trampled on it the way she wanted to trample on Joe.

Where she was now would do fine, for tonight.

The Fool was shivering beside her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He startled when she moved her arm, but she only wrapped it and the blanket around him, sharing the warmth.

"Come here," she said, and she heard him sigh as he rested his head on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've written in over a year. I am SO HAPPY.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here I am on Tumblr and there's lots more Mad Max.](http://nandamai.tumblr.com)


End file.
